


Velociraptor summoning Sakura

by LightsaberWeildingDalek, RueLukas



Series: Backing up world building [3]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: cute little murder babies, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsaberWeildingDalek/pseuds/LightsaberWeildingDalek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: With all the tumblr stuff going on, I’m backing up all the story stuff I’ve done there. This is Sakura with velociraptor summons.





	Velociraptor summoning Sakura

1\. This is how Sakura gets her raptors, though no human will ever be told. There was one curious little girl, just entered the academy, who retreated into a training ground to hide from bullies. In that training ground was one rather new chunin. His Sensei had offered him a summoning contract. So that boy being watched by a girl practiced those particular hand signs over and over. And then Sakura saw that boy disappear for a few minutes and return with a new best friend. That night she decided she wanted a friend too. (That boy died within a week. An ambush, he died before he could realise what was going on, exhausted from the summoning practice. His Sensei blamed herself and fell into ANBU)  
2\. This is why no one has summoned a dinosaur before. For a ninja to summon animals, they must believe that animal to exist, to be real. Chakra is all about belief. Those who try and summon are older, wiser, and don’t believe in fairytales. Sakura was young and still beloved in tales of dragons and monsters, in a time where fossils were used as proof of their existence. The island of the dinosaurs had long kept itself cut away and out of contact from the bustling newcomers. Only those who were old as them knew that they were still around. Most of their trading went through the crocodiles.  
3\. Summoning takes a lot of chakra. Sakura didn’t have much. She should have died almost immediately. But she landed in the right place and in front of the right healer, and the only artifact of her near death experience by the time she wakes up is a scar marking a ring of sharp teeth around her ankle. This is the first summoner they have ever had, the mosasaur will not let this child die.  
4\. The Queen of the Island of proud and noble and terrifying. Her people follow her lead. This child cannot be responsible for the great dinosaur contract. But perhaps she could sign on to a lesser contract, one for a particular species, and the island could watch her and see if she will grow to be one worth of Dinosaur Island. The raptors take her on. Sakura will not be able to return until she is much older, so she is given an orphaned clutch to take home.  
5\. A summoning contract gives Marks to its holders. A more sensitive sense of smell to the holders of the dog contract. The toad summoners hands are inhumanly flexible. The Marks grow over time. At the right angle you can see the buds of iridescent scales glitter in the sun flickering along Sakura’s arms. One day she will be able to track by tasting the air. For now Sakura’s hair just seems a little brighter as she skips home, eggs in her arms. Sakura’s parents were away protecting a merchant caravan . Class doesn’t run over the festival week. No one has missed her. The beings that hatch will.

 

lightsaberwieldingdalek asked:  
Baby Sakura with velociraptors: Don’t know where this came from, just the image appeared in my head of this innocent little pink-haired girl, sitting at her academy desk, with an armful of 4 to 5 snarling mini murder-reptiles. And with a happy smile and an overexcited voice, “They can kill a man at 6 months, Sensei!"

blackkatmagic answered:

 

ruelukas22  
This would be amazing.  
In which the ninja world occurs during a messed up Jurassic AU.  
This is amazing.  
She wasn’t even supposed to be somewhere even near a raptor nest. She has them anyway. No one can do anything.  
It’s beautiful.

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
The idea was that either she somehow gets a summoning contract at 5 yrs old, or the academy had a “bring your pets to school day” to appease accusations of favouritism because the Inkuza get to bring dogs, and Sakura just turns up with a loyal pack of tiny murder lizards that no one recognises.  
They call home when her pets eat Ami’s hamster during lunch break.

ruelukas22  
Sakura would be so pleased. Nobody messes with her after that day.  
They follow her to school sometimes. They wait in the bushes and jump on people during lunch. Nowhere is safe. You climb a tree? They can climb trees too. They’re right behind you. Everyone hear your scream.

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Sakura gives them cutsy names, like Mr Spikey, Miss Scaley, Jumpey Baby, and Teeth Smile. Just think 5yr old trying to name a new soft toy.  
She gets into the forest of death and walks out with a protective Tiger friend and very full raptors.

ruelukas22  
At that point the raptors are full grown. (Also, I’m claiming the fifth name to be Sharp)  
So here’s this little, pink haired mouse of a girl, and behind and around her are five, seven foot tall monster lizards. Everyone in Konoha treats this as normal, though at questioning they admit usually you can’t see all six of them. It takes Temari a bit to realize that Sakura herself was number six. Everyone acts like this is normal. Everyone acts EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE when she comes out of the forest of death with a full grown giant tiger. The exam proctor mentions she’s never seen a tiger that big. And sure, everyone is staring at the giant, twenty foot long tiger, but some them are also staring at the wrapped buddle of squeaking baby that Sakura is holding. Kakashi doesn’t know which to be more scared of.  
Kakashi is picked as her sensei on purpose this time, to help her with pack techniques and teach her to treat them as summons. While she does allow it, she didn’t really need much help with the pack hunting. She’s good at it. Is it terrifying that she can run a coordinated attack with these monsters? Yes, a bit, but at least now they aren’t always with her because she can summon them from where ever they are. Or at least you hope they are not all with her.

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Does Kakashi know about the raptors pre-bell test? If not, I have some very… fun ideas about what happens.  
A nice thing about being a ninja is that Sakura doesn’t have any problems keeping up during a hunt.  
Every one underestimates her during the battle bit of the exam because all she fights with is a kunai attached to he wrist with a loop of string (she was disappointed when she didn’t grow sickle claws like her babies, so she had to compensate).

ruelukas22  
An anonymous benefactor (who is clearly Anko) gets her a set of Cat Claw (think Marvel’s Wolverine, three to four retractable blades) gloves, and Sakura loves them. The go very well with the sharp spikes she has on her sandles.  
The Sandaime did everything he could to make sure Kakashi doesn’t know the full extent of Sakura’s pack. Kakashi goes into the bell test only thinking she has some large pet lizards that get everywhere. He’s not wrong, but he’s no where near right.  
Ino never really doubted Sakura’s potential. They remain closer friends, if only because Sakura was too preocupied with her wittle babies to think about boys.

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Do you think Sakura starts hissing and spitting when she wants to make people jump?  
If she still has her canon brains and chakra control Kakashi should teach her shunshin quickly. He teaches her to track with her pack, and doesn’t really realise what a monster he’s unleashed (In canon she is known as the next tsunade, here she is known as the next kakashi- smart,messes with your perceptions, and can follow you anywhere).  
When kakashi tells them to fight Sasuke runs to the trees, but Naruto follows him. They’ve both seen Sakura pissed before, when Kiba said her pet lizards next to his new nindog.  
So, Sakura just stands there, kunai in hand and teeth bared. Outwardly Kakashi is a cool as a cucumber, but she is weirding him out a little. Then she starts making these hissing, spitting noises, and just a moment before everything goes crazy, kakashi clicks that theres something else making that noise as well. And then the pack attacks from the side. (see jurassic park speech about how raptors hunt)

ruelukas22  
Yes, I think Sakura makes raptor noises, more than should be humanly possible. (Thanks to chakra and extended trying) The noises are more than a little terrifying. But when she goes silent? That’s worse. Just some, slight shift in her movement could mean something you don’t know.  
It’s great for missions. Naruto and Sasuke are taught them quickly, to coordinate better. They will never be able to make a proper call, but they can stand like pack and move like pack when they need to.  
Sasuke does not even think about attempting to leave in this Au. He knows better. Sakura would hunt him down, and he might not live through it.  
Sakura has as strong a sense of pack as any Inuzuka (or Hatake for that matter) but her sense is purely made pack. Those who learn to be like her, and she learns to be like.  
(We need to have a convo about Sakura’s parents, both in general and for this au.)

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
What do you think are the chances of this Sakura being adopted into the Hakate? Kakashi has no intention of having children,no other relatives, and then along comes this student, of civilian ancestry, who takes so well to his family vocation. He doesn’t spring it on her immediately, isn’t sure himself, but teaches her to use the sword, (has the family sword reforged) and, what do you know, it fits her fighting style perfectly. Sakura probably becomes kakashi’s apprentice once they all hit chunin.  
And then Kakashi goes to Sakura’s parents, Mebuki and Kizashi. Two career genin,paper ninja, who have never really understood their daughters potential, but have done their best to be supportive throughout it all. And here comes her sensei, offering to give her a history, a name, more than they ever could. Kakashi insists that he is Not planning to take their daughter away from them.


End file.
